


Shane Walsh, Home Hairstylist Extraordinaire and Damn Good Man

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl Grimes (mentioned) - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Non-ZA AU, Rick Has Some Feelings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Rick watches, and muses on life with Shane Walsh while the man himself begins the day by having Judith give him a haircut.





	Shane Walsh, Home Hairstylist Extraordinaire and Damn Good Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by watching a YouTube video of a grandmother letting her granddaughter give her a home dye and haircut.

Rick relaxes as he leans against the doorjamb while watching as Shane and Judith play Hair Salon.

Of course, Judith is older now, about 8, and this isn’t really play. They aren’t using play scissors and hair ties. They’re using real scissors and Shane’s fresh out of a shower so that his hair will be wet and dressed in an old t-shirt and jeans because later today he’s going to be helping Rick paint. But, she’s still young enough that they’re still going to call it that.

Shane has always been the type of person who thinks a good deal about his appearance, but he’s willing to let Judith use real scissors on his real hair to teach her a skill that may come in handy later in life. And he’s so patient with her, and understanding of any mistakes she makes, though she’s good at following his instructions and he’s good at giving those instructions so there are few mistakes and the ones that are made are either fixable or not that noticeable depending on how he decides to comb his hair.

Rick remembers when Shane did this with Carl, too. It was a regular thing for them for awhile, whenever Shane needed a haircut. Carl had gotten really good at it and was even capable of cutting his own hair without any mistakes at this point. Rick’s not going to be surprised if this becomes a regular thing for Shane and Judith for awhile, too.

And when the kids were little, it had been Shane who gave them home haircuts that weren’t strange and embarrassing or just out of style, whenever money was tight.

There was always something special about watching Shane have this kind of quality time with the kids, whether he’s cutting their hair or they’re cutting his. He’s patient and funny and sweet with them, but then that’s just the kind of guy Shane usually is. A good man, a good person, a good teacher, and always thinking of others.

You need comfort, a hug, you need a pep talk, you need some help with something? You need something done? You need to learn how to do something? You need somebody to take charge, or you just need a right hand, some backup? Shane’s right there. Shane’s your man.

The thing is, Shane does all of those things and doesn’t ever ask for anything back. Not that he won’t yell and get mad, not that he can’t be easy to rile sometimes, not that he can’t get lost in his own thoughts and feelings. He’s human just like anybody else, but he usually won’t ask for help, won’t ask for comfort, won’t ask for a hug. He doesn’t want to bother you, he doesn’t want to be a burden. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have any of those needs, though, and it can be easy to forget to give those things to him, too, because he always acts like he’s fine. Until he really, really isn’t.

In the past, Rick hasn’t always been so great in making sure that Shane has what he needs, that Shane gets to have the focus on him for awhile and have his own needs met, especially those emotional needs that he tries to push aside while focusing on others. Rick’s not always forgetful of those things, but when you’ve known someone for years sometimes that happens from time to time.

Today, though, Rick has some time planned that will just be the two of them. No, not the painting, they’ve got another buddy or two coming along that will help with that. He’s got some alone time planned out for them afterward. The kids are staying over at a friend’s house and that frees up the entire evening and night for Rick to focus on Shane, and probably a good bit of the next morning, as well.

**Author's Note:**

> When I began writing this, I didn't intend for it to go in the direction that it did. I expected that it would just be some cute, adorable fluff. Yet, as it always seems to when I write for these two, it ended up being more emotional and intense than I'd intended. I hope you liked it, anyway.
> 
> If you're thinking that this seems familiar, it very well may be. I have another fic up for these two that isn't a non-ZA AU that is along a similar vein to this except Judith Shane isn't really getting his hair cut. It's still up, if you want to check it out. I think that one had originally been intended to be lighter than it was, too. I just can't seem to manage that, even on a second try.
> 
> Some people might be wondering where in the world Lori is. She probably exists, because clearly Judith and Carl do. I purposely left that up to the reader. There are endless scenarios, light or heavy, that could explain where she is and why she's not in this fic directly, so just pick the one you like best and that can be what happened.


End file.
